Double-pole trigger speed control switches have been known heretofore. For example, H. W. Brown U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,576, dated Nov. 27, 1973, discloses a butt-contact speed control trigger switch of the double-pole contact type. In this patent, the double-pole contacts are of the type having butt-contact bridging contact members that connect power at the start of the trigger stroke and at the end of the trigger stroke one of them shunts the speed control circuit for maximum speed operation, and the line and load terminals are of the press-in lead type. It has also been known to use printed circuit boards in trigger speed control switches. However, such prior trigger speed control switches have not included all of the features that have been found desirable therein along with simplicity of structure and assembly without enlarging the external dimensions of the housing and rendering the mechanism extremely complex as well as difficult to manufacture and assemble. While such prior devices have been useful for their intended purposes, this invention relates to improvements thereover.